On the Run
by AslansHow24
Summary: Tohru failed in her mission to save Kyo before he entered his confinement, So she takes a risk and breaks him out with the help of some other members of the zodiac, but now they are on the run, with the help of the long forgotten sailor senshi
1. Chapter 1

**On the Run**

**Summary: It is graduation day and Tohru failed in her mission to save Kyo before he entered his confinement, So she takes a huge risk and breaks him out with the help of some other members of the zodiac, but now they are on the run. Can they break the curse before Akito finds them.**

**Chapter One**

It was graduation day and most of the students were happy, but Tohru was miserable. She knew what was to happen after the ceremony, and she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" Uo asked, suddenly alarmed. "Did any of the guys hurt you?" Tohru shook her head.

"I failed" She whispered. She turned and ran down the hall in her cap and gown. Uo made to go after her, but Yuki's voice stopped her.

"If I may, I know what is wrong with her and I think it's time you knew the truth" Of course, Yuki wasn't planning on telling them about the Zodiac, but he knew that for them to comfort Tohru, they had to know what she was going through.

"Spill it Prince" Uo demanded. Hana said nothing, just stared at him with her eerie eyes.

"Our family doesn't really have a liking for Kyo" Yuki said. "Upon graduation, the family will keep him locked up until he dies" Uo looked shocked, but Hana did not. Of course, that was just Hana.

"I knew something was wrong with the orange haired boy" She said. "His waves are strong" Yuki ran a hand through his hair.

"I know that Tohru loves him. I am going to ask you to do something for me. When the head of the family comes to collect Kyo this afternoon, will you be there? I can't comfort Tohru like I'd want, but I know you girls can" Yuki knew that if they were there, the separation might be easier for Tohru, plus Akito would have no choice but to be civil. Uo and Hana nodded.

After graduation, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Hana, Uo and Tohru all walked in silence to the house. All knowing what was coming, some knew better than others. Silent tears streamed down Tohru's cheeks and Hana gentle placed an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into the black haired girl, but said nothing. When they got there, Akito and Hatori were already waiting. Shigure stood on the porch, hands in his pockets, looking sad.

Akito was not at all happy that two school girls had accompanied the group home. Kyo straightened his shoulders and walked over to the car.

"No!" Tohru screamed. Yuki had warned Uo and Hana about this and they grabbed her shoulders and held her back as she tried to reach Kyo. If Kyo was surprised by her reaction, he didn't show it. Akito smirked at Tohru and pushed Kyo into the car. Tohru watched the car until it was out of sight, then collapsed, sobbing. Uo wrapped her arms around the frail girl. Tohru, Hana and Uo stayed huddled in a group for a while, so Haru, Momiji and Yuki went inside. Yuki made some tea and they sat in the living room.

That evening, Tohru couldn't sleep, so she got out of bed and went downstairs to make herself a cup of tea. To her surprise, no one was a sleep. All the guys were sitting around the table, drinking some more tea. She poured herself a cup, and then said something that shocked them all.

"I'm going to go get Kyo" She said. Yuki blinked.

"But, it's dangerous" He protested. Tohru shook her head.

"I don't care" She said quietly. "I need to rescue him. He doesn't belong there. He's a human Yuki, with feelings. I don't care what the rest of the Sohmas think, he's not a monster" Yuki placed a hand on her arm.

"I know" he replied. "I'm going with you"

"Me too" came a chorus around the table. Tohru blinked.

"You can't! What if Akito…."

"Screw Akito" Haru said, slamming a fist on the table. "You love Kyo, right?" Tohru was shocked. She didn't think it was so obvious. She slowly nodded her head.

"Then of course we'll get him out" Momiji said jumping up and down. "You both deserve happiness" Tohru smiled. Shigure glanced at his watch.

"We'd better get going" he said. "If we want to be sneaky" They nodded and quickly went out to Shigure's car. Tohru was nervous. What if Kyo pushed her away? What if he didn't want to be rescued? She shook her head. Of course he did! No one wanted to be locked up. When they reached the Sohma estate, Shigure shut off the engine and they crept inside the gate, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Does anyone know where the cat gets held?" Yuki asked suddenly. They all stopped short. No one had actually seen the cell that was used to confine the cat. Yuki slapped a palm to his forehead.

"We are so going to get caught" Tohru said nervously.

"Are you looking for Kyo?" A whisper came from behind them. They whirled around to see Kagura. Yuki nodded and Kagura came closer. She stepped in front of Tohru.

"I know you love him" She said quietly. "I admit defeat. Please, take care of him" She pressed an item into Tohru's hand and whispered something in her ear, then took off. Tohru looked at the item and saw that it was a key. She remembered Kagura's words.

"They keep Kyo in the North wing" She turned to the group.

"Does anyone know where the North wing is?" She asked. Haru nodded. He had been there once before. Haru led the way and when they reached the North wing, Tohru shivered. She couldn't believe it was so cold. At the far end of the wing was a cell with a barred window and iron door. Tohru peeked through the window and her heart broke at what she saw. Kyo was huddled in a corner of the cell, shivering. He was only in a t-shirt and shorts. It was almost as if Akito's plan was to make him freeze to death. She slid the key into the lock and opened the door.

Kyo heard the door open and was afraid. Perhaps Akito had decided to beat him again. He looked up and couldn't believe what he saw. Tohru was staring at him, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hurry up you stupid cat. We haven't got all night" a familiar voice said from the doorway. Kyo stood up with difficulty.

"I think one of my ribs is broken" He whispered. Haru was in the room in a flash and picked up Kyo, much to the orange haired boys contempt, but he said nothing. The group slipped out of the cell and made their way to the car where Shigure was waiting. They all piled into the car and drove away.

"Where are we going to go?" Momiji suddenly asked. Shigure didn't say anything, he just kept on driving. Tohru was nervous and kept glancing out the window, as if expecting Akito to pop up suddenly. The car pulled to a stop and everyone got out, gaping at the beautiful building. A young woman with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and wearing a priestess robe, was standing in the front yard.

"Rei Hino?" Shigure enquired. The woman nodded.

"Please, come in" She said softly. The woman led them inside, to a room where a fire was burning. "Please, have a seat" For some reason, She reminded Yuki and Kyo of Hana, the creepy friend of Tohru's. Once they were all seated, Rei turned to them.

"I know why you are here" She said. Her eyes flashed slightly, making Kyo really nervous. "You will be safe here for the time being, but Akito will find you eventually"

"Who are you?" Kyo asked grumpily, wondering if she knew about the zodiac curse as well, or just knew that he was running away from home.

"I am a Shinto priestess" Rei replied. "And a skilled warrior"

(A/N: I know nothing about Shintoism, being of a different religion, but I think that's the type of priestess Rei was)

Kyo's ears perked up at that. Perhaps he would have someone to help him beat Yuki, finally.

"Tohru Honda" Rei said suddenly. Tohru looked up.

"Ye..es" She said nervously.

"I would like to speak with you, alone" Yuki and Kyo were about to protest, when they were ushered out of the room by Shigure, Haru and Momiji. Tohru was very nervous. The woman seemed very mysterious. Rei's harsh face relaxed into a smile and Tohru smiled back.

"I trust that you know Kyo's true form" She said, sitting down on an arm chair. Tohru nodded.

"When the time comes and Akito finds us, there is something you must do. It will break the curse on Kyo, but it may cost you your life"

"I'll do it!" Tohru said, without hesitation. Rei knew she would say this.

"Tohru, how much do you know about the legendary Sailor Senshi?" She asked. Tohru thought for a minute.

"Only that about ten years ago, they protected Japan from forces of evil, but then they disappeared and no one has seen them since" Tohru said. Rei nodded.

"They disappeared because there was no more danger to Japan and they wanted to live ordinary lives, have jobs, families and be able to do things that they couldn't do before. Sailor Mars moved to the mountains and built a temple, because the fire told her that one day, it would be used as a refuge for members of the Chinese zodiac. The fire also told her that only one person could break the curse of the zodiac and that her name was Tohru Honda" Rei explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Tohru asked.

"Because, I am Sailor Mars" Rei replied. Tohru's eyes widened.

"Are you going to help us defeat Akito?" She asked. Rei nodded.

"But, you are the key to bringing the end to the curse. You must declare your love for Kyo to Akito, but the reason this may cost you your life is Akito's temper. She wants Kyo to remain unloved. If she brings others with her, I may not be there to save you, if she goes after you" Rei warned.

"I understand" Tohru said quietly. "Um, Rei-san, Kyo was hurt pretty badly. One of his ribs may be broken"

"I know" Rei replied quietly. "A doctor is on her way" When they exited the room, Yuki and Haru pretended that they had not been listening at the door. Shigure and Momiji were tending to Kyo in one of the rooms. Rei and Tohru entered the room.

"Doctor Mizuno is on her way" Rei told them.

"No I'm not, I'm here" A voice said from behind them. A young woman with short blue hair strode into the room. When Kyo saw her, he wondered if she had ever been teased about her hair, since it was a much stranger color than his. Ami was wearing a long white coat and carried a black bag. "Is this Kyo?" She asked, motioning to the boy lying in the bed. Tohru nodded and Ami knelt beside the bed.

"How do you feel Kyo?" She asked, placing a hand on his stomach.

"My body aches" He groaned. Ami listened as he explained how he had been beaten almost to death by Akito. Ami stood up and turned to Rei.

"I can't help him" She said. "I could if we were in a hospital, but I sense internal damage. He could die, unless…"

"Hotaru" They both said at the same time.

"Did someone call" a voice said from behind Momiji. The blonde shrieked and hid behind Tohru. A young teenager, a bit younger than Tohru, (I'm going with her growing up normally), stood behind them. She was holding a glaive and had shoulder length purple hair and was wearing a short outfit, almost like something Ayame would create. Rei and Ami nodded.

"This boy needs healing" Rei said, pointing at Kyo. Hotaru nodded and walked over to the bed.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked. Kyo pointed to the spot where the pain was unbearable and Hotaru laid a gloved hand on the spot. She closed her eyes and a purple light glowed on Kyo's body. When the light was gone, so was the pain. Kyo couldn't believe it, but before he could ask, Hotaru was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**On the Run**

**Chapter Two**

Once Kyo was up and about, Rei gathered everyone by the fire.

"Akito will fight hard" Rei said, staring into the flames. "But she will lose"

"How do you...wait, Akito is a girl?" Haru asked in disbelief. Rei nodded.

"Yes" She replied. "And I know because the fire told me" She stood up.

"Why are you helping us?" Kyo asked. Rei turned around.

"I promised someone very special that I would do everything in my power to protect her son" Rei looked directly at Kyo.

"You knew my mother?" Kyo whispered. Rei nodded.

"She wasn't a senshi, like the rest of us, but she was best friends with our leader, Sailor Moon" She looked down.

"Why would she ask you to protect me?" Kyo asked. "She hated me! SHe killed herself because of me" Rei spun around and glared at Kyo.

"Molly never hated you" She snapped. "And she would never commit suicide" She calmed down a bit. "Molly came to me many years ago. She told me about the Sohma family curse and how her son was the most cursed out of all the zodiac. She said her greatest wish was for you to have a normal life but that she had been told that you would be placed in confinement"

"Why did she tell you all of this?" Yuki asked. Rei sighed.

"Because she was going to visit Akito" Everyone gasped.

"You're not seriously saying..."Momiji trailed off and Rei nodded.

"Akito killed Molly" She said.

"But why?" Kyo asked, tears threatening to spill, but he held them back.

"Because, Molly went to her and asked her to spare Kyo. She begged Akito not to lock her son up after graduation and Akito grew so angry that she killed Molly. Then she blamed it on suicide, so that everyone would blame Kyo for his mother's death. After awhile, Akito decided that maybe she shouldn't have done that, so she tried to make it right by making a deal with Kyo that if he beat Yuki before graduation, he wouldn't be locked up. However, that wasn't much of a deal, since she was convinced that Kyo wouldn't win" Rei turned to look at Kyo. "I've been watching you for a long time now. It was me who was following you a few weeks ago and when I realized that you hadn't beaten Yuki, I called Shigure"

"How did you know Shigure?" Tohru asked.

"I didn't" Rei replied. "I had his number from when Molly had given it to me. I knew that you had moved in with them. I called him and told him I was a friend of Molly's and that Tohru would break Kyo out and when that happened to bring you here. I wasn't expecting so many of you though"

"We'd do anything for Tohru" Momiji explained. Rei nodded.

"Anyway, we should all get some rest. It's been a long night" She said.

The next morning, Tohru was up bright and early and slipped into the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. a few minutes later, Rei walked in and eyed the young girl.

"You really don't have to do that" She said. Tohru smiled.

"It's okay" She said. "Force of habit" Once everyone was seated, Tohru served the meal. Leek Porridge, except for Kyo, who recieved a bowl of rice and plum sauce. Kyo smiled, grateful that Tohru remembered his distaste for leeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**On the Run**

**Chapter Three**

Tohru Honda couldn't sleep, so she slipped out of bed and padded down the hallway. She loved Kyo more than anything, and she wished that she could tell him that, but she didn't know how. She walked outside and looked up at the stars.

Yuki Sohma was finding it difficult to sleep in the strange place. He was also worried about Tohru, having overheard her conversation with Rei. He knew that Tohru would sacrifice her life for Kyo, but if she did that, Kyo would never be himself again.

Kyo Sohma couldn't sleep. He found it difficult to relax, realizing that he had put several members of his family, as well as Tohru in danger. He wandered about the grounds, but stopped when he saw Tohru. He was about to go to her, when Yuki appeared beside her. Not wanting to be seen, Kyo hid behind a tree and listened to thier conversation.

"Are you alright, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Tohru turned to face the violet haired boy, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Yuki smiled gently. "It's okay to cry Miss Honda" He said.

"What if Akito finds us?" Tohru asked, her voice wavering.

"We will defeat her" Yuki said firmly. "She won't take Kyo back, I promise" Tohru bit her lip.

"Yuki-san, do you think...I mean...is it possible..." She stuttered. Yuki laughed, knowing what she was trying to say.

"Yes" He said. "Kyo loves you just as much as you love him. He just doesn't know how to show it" Tohru looked up at Yuki.

"What about you?" She asked. "Is there anyone for you?" Yuki shrugged.

"Not really" He said. "I've always tried to avoid girls because of the curse" Tohru nodded.

"I'm worried that Kyo won't accept me because of the curse" She said. Yuki shrugged.

"Kyo is an idiot" He said, smirking. "But he'll eventually come around. You saved him Tohru, and he is grateful for that, whether he shows gratitude or not. But, I have a question for you. When Akito finds us, are you really planning on placing yourself in danger to break the curse?" Tohru turned to Yuki.

"I have no choice" She said. "The Sohmas deserve happiness. I wish the declaration didn't have to be in front of Akito, I wish my love was enough to break the curse, but Rei says that because Akito is head of the family, she has to hear the words in order for the curse to be broken" She sighed. "I am prepared though. I won't give in to Akito without a fight, and I won't let Kyo go back to that awful place" Yuki sighed and stared up at the stars.

"I never thought someone could love the cat as much as you do" He said. "But I am glad. Kyo deserves some happiness, after what all the previous cats have been through"

"Thanks Yuki. Thank you for being a wonderful friend" Tohru said. Yuki smiled.

"Anytime Miss Honda" He said. He turned around and went back into the house. Tohru continued looking up at the stars, not noticing Kyo as the orange haired boy slipped away. When he got back to the room he was staying in, he contemplated the conversation he had over heard. He was happy that Tohru loved him as much as he loved her, but he was still trying to figure out what she was planning. Yuki had said she was putting her self in harm's way and something about declaring something to Akito. It was all very confusing to him. He didn't want anyone to be in danger. He thought about leaving, but realized that if he did, they'd be angry, for they had gone through the trouble to break him out, not for him to return to Akito. He flopped down on the bed agitated.

"Kyo, are you alright?" Momiji asked. Kyo and Momiji were sharing a room, and surprisingly, Kyo wasn't upset by this. He couldn't find it in his heart to be annoyed with the blonde. Momiji was still bubbly, but he had matured alot in the last year.

"Momiji, what would you do, if someone you loved planned to sacrifice herself to protect you?" Kyo asked. Momiji thought hard about this and then paled.

"You don't mean..." He trailed off. Kyo nodded curtly.

"Tohru is going to face Akito when she comes" Kyo told the younger boy. Momiji sighed.

"She's doing it because she loves you" He said finally.

"I know, but I don't want her to get hurt" Kyo said, frustrated.

"So don't let her face Akito alone" Momiji said. "Whatever she has to say to Akito, she can say in front of you, right?" Kyo thought about this a moment and then nodded. "So, stand with her. Watch Akito's every move so you'll know when she's ready to strike" Kyo wondered why he hadn't thought of this before.

"For an annoying brat, you're pretty wise" He said. Momiji grinned cheekily.

"I know" He said. Kyo settled down in bed and closed his eyes, dreaming of Tohru and the day he would finally be able to hold her and kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

**On the Run**

**Chapter Four**

Akito was angry. She was slowly losing control of the Sohmas. She called a meeting of each of the remaining cursed Sohmas. Once they arrived, she began. (they still think she is a guy)

"As you all know, The cat has made an escape with that brat, Tohru Honda. She has destroyed our home, our lives and traditions and some members have fallen under her spell. Yuki, Shigure, Momiji and Haru helped her break Kyo out of his prison. It is our duty to track them down and bring them home. Each of them will recieve time in solitary confinement for thier lack of judgement and disobedience" She stood and walked over to the window. "Tohru Honda's memories will be erased and we can go back to being they way we were before she discovered our secret"

The other Sohmas were quiet, all of them hoping and praying that the small group of runaways would not be found. Akito turned back to the group.

"I know that someone inside this estate helped them rescue Kyo. I want to know who helped them and why!" Kagura gulped, but said nothing. Kisa grabbed the hand of the boar reassuringly. Silence filled the room, which only fueld Akito's anger. She hurled a vase at the wall and it shattered. "If no one speaks up than all of you will be placed in solitary confinement!" Kagura stepped up, not wanting the rest of her family to suffer because of her actions.

"It was I who helped them, Akito" She said. "I take full responsibility" Akito turned to stare at the dark haired girl.

"Why?" She hissed. "Why risk your neck to save a boy who doesn't even return your love?" Kagura blinked as Akito's words stung her. Akito went on. "Kyo fell for someone else, some one outside the family. He hated you. Scorned you, and mocked you" Kagura blinked back tears, but said nothing. She held her head high.

"I needed to let him go" She said quietly. "And so do you" Everyone gasped. Akito slapped Kagura so hard that the girl flew into the wall and crumpled in a ball on the floor.

"How dare you defy me" Akito raged. She began throwing things. Hatori grabbed her by the arms and held her down until she stopped thrashing. She looked over at Kagura. "Place her in confinement" She said angrily.

Kisa was really worried about Sissy and Kyo. She hoped that they were okay. She didn't want Akito to find them either.

Back at the temple, Kyo was contemplating how to tell Tohru that he loved her. He wanted her to know, in case they were caught by Akito, but he couldn't find the right words to say.

In the kitchen, Momiji and Tohru were making panacakes with strawberry jam.

"You should tell Kyo how you feel" Momiji said. "I know he feels the same way" Tohru almost dropped the jar of jam.

"Does everyone around here know?" She asked, agitated. Momiji grinned.

"Probably. All of the Sohmas know. It's not that hard to tell" Tohru groaned and hid behind a towel. Momiji laughed and swiped the towel away from her. "Stop that" He reprimanded. "Just tell Kyo"

"How?" Tohru asked. "How can I tell him I love him when we might die tommorow" Momiji sighed.

"You'll die happier knowing the truth" He said. "And then you won't die alone" He waved the towel at her. "But what is this talk of death? We don't know when Akito will come and we don't know if any of us will die" Tohru sighed. She knew that he spoke the truth.

"Fine" She said. "I'll tell him tonight"

That night, Tohru and Kyo went for a walk after dinner. They didn't go far, just a little bit away from the temple.

"Tohru, I..."

"Kyo..." They both said at the same time. Kyo laughed.

"You go first" He said. Tohru nodded nervously.

"Kyo, when we first met, you scared me a little, since you pounced on Yuki during the initial meeting. But since then, I have grown to care about you in a way different than I care for the other Sohmas. I love you Kyo, and the thought that Akito might do you harm terrifies me" Kyo smiled at her.

"I feel the same way Tohru" He said, wrapping his arms around her, "But as long as we are together, Akito will never win" A few seconds later, he turned into a cat and Tohru held him close.

"I love everything about you" She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**On the Run**

**Chapter Five**

"Is this really necessary?" Makoto asked the blunette, who was driving. Ami rolled her eyes.

"Rei says it is our duty to help Kyo" She told them. "The sacred fire revealed this to her"

"But why?" Minako asked. "What is so important about this kid?" Ami sighed. She had really wanted Rei to explain everything to them.

"He's Naru's son" She explained. Usagi gasped.

"Naru's dead" She said flatly. "I didn't know Naru had a son"

"Not many did" Ami explained patiently. "The man she married and his family don't like Kyo. The head of the family is cruel to Kyo and is the one who killed Naru. Rei promised Naru that she would keep Kyo safe" Usagi frowned, wondering why Naru hadn't come to her. As if knowing what she was thinking, Ami smiled at her through the rearview mirror.

"Naru didn't want to worry you" She explained. "You had enough on your plate with Mamoru and Chibi-Usa" Usagi sighed.

"So what's the story with this kid?" Makoto asked. "Why does the Sohma family hate him?" Ami sighed.

"I think it'd be better if Rei explained" She answered. The car pulled up in front of the temple. Rei was standing outside waiting for them.

"Rei-chan" Usagi said excitedly. "It's wonderful to see you again" Rei smiled slightly.

"I just wish it were under better circumstances" She replied. "Please, come in" It was evening, so she led them into her room with the sacred fire. Once they were all seated Rei told them about the Sohma family curse and that Kyo's curse was worse than all of the rest of them.

"I don't understand" Usagi said quietly. "What's wrong with being the cat? Luna and Artemis are cats" Rei sighed.

"It's his true form that Akito sees. She doesn't see Kyo for who he is on the inside, a good guy with a pure heart, but for the monster he is when his beads are removed" She explained.

"I still don't get it" Minako said. "What could be so hideous that your family would turn on you?"

"I can show you" Came a low voice from the door way. A boy with reddish orange hair was watching them. Usagi's breath caught in her throat. He really did look like Naru.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Rei asked. Kyo nodded.

"They need to understand, incase Akito is able to get the beads off of me in the fight" Kyo was nervous, but these were warriors. They had dealt with worse things in thier time. Kyo led them outside and slowly let Rei remove his bracelet. Kyo began changing and when the transformation was complete, the monster was truly a terrifying sight. The stench was aweful as well and hung in the air. To Kyo's surprise, none of the woman looked repulsed. Usagi was the first to speak as she walked forward and placed a hand on his forarm.

"This must be horrible to live with" She said quietly. Kyo shrugged and Rei handed him the bracelet, which he put back on and reverted back to a normal boy.

"We will help you fight this woman" Minako said firmly. "As the soldier of Love and Beauty, I can sense that your heart is filled with Love for a very special girl. We will do our best, for Naru and for you and your loved one"

"As the soldier of thunder and courage, I can see how courageous your heart is" Makoto said. "You have courage and that will help you win"

"As the soldier of Flame and Passion, I can see how passionate you are and how much you wish to save Tohru. You're fire burns brightly" Rei told him.

"As the soldier of water and wisdom, I can see that you are wise beyond your years" Ami said. "You have the wisdom of others and the wisdom of your heart to guide you"

Usagi was the last one to go.

"As the soldier of Love and Justice, I know how much you seek Justice not just for yourself, but for Naru and the rest of the sohmas. We will help you gain that justice and freedom" She said. Kyo smiled.

"Thank you. All of you. I appreciate your willingness to help me in this time of need" He said. "Arigato"


	6. Chapter 6

**On the Run**

**Chapter Six**

Rei was sitting in front of the fire, her eyes closed, her hands weaving in a strange pattern. Kyo was watching her.

"Does she always do that?" He asked. Ami nodded.

"It helps her determine the future" She replied. "She can tell what's coming before it happens" Suddenly Rei's eyes flashed open.

"They are coming" She said quietly.

"Now?" Kyo asked nervously. Rei turned to look at him, sadness in her eyes.

"Yes" She said. "Are you prepared?" Kyo bit his lip. He was not prepared to face Akito and her forces.

"Of course" He said, lying through his teeth. Rei shook her head.

"I know that you are not" She said. "And that's okay. We will be there, every step of the way" She said, standing up. "Mars Power, Make-up" This was the first time that Kyo had seen her transform.

Akito's car pulled up in front of the temple. As she got out of the car a fire ball hit the car, just barely missing her. She looked up to see a woman standing on the top of the temple.

"I know what you have come for" The woman said, jumping down and landing in front of Akito. "I am Sailor Mars, warrior of passion and flame. Leave my temple at once, or feel my wrath" Her fist started on flame. Akito glared at her.

"I have come for what is rightfully mine" She snapped. Mars laughed.

"Rightfully yours?" She scoffed. "He's a human being, he is not your property"

"He is a monster!" Akito snapped. "A danger to society"

"The only danger to society is you" Mars snapped. "I won't ask you again. Leave and your life will be spared"

"No" Akito said. "I will get what I have come for" Mars raised her fiery hand.

"Stop!" came a voice. Akito and Mars turned to see Kyo and Tohru standing hand in hand.

"Well, if it isn't the monster and the brat" Akito sneered. Kyo narrowed his eyes.

"You've already lost Akito" He called. "You're here alone, and you're surrounded" This was indeed true. Akito had come alone, the rest of the Sohmas refusing to get involved. Sailor Senshi stood, circling the perimeter. Akito said nothing. Tohru bravely stepped forward.

"Akito, hear me!" She said. "Kyo is right. You've lost in more ways than one. You thought no one could love the cat, but I do!" Akito gasped. "I love Kyo with all my heart" Akito narrowed her eyes.

Kyo could feel the curse lifting from him, as could the other Sohmas. Tohru glared at Akito defiantly. In a manner too quick for Rei to stop, Akito pulled out a gun and pointed it at Tohru. She pulled the trigger.

"No!" Kyo cried. He lunged forward and pushed Tohru aside, the bullet going straight through his stomach. Tohru screamed as Kyo collapsed in her arms.

Akito turned to get into the car, but Mars torched it. She glared at Akito.

"You have no where to run" She said. "You will pay for what you have done to Kyo" Mercury and Jupiter appeared and grabbed Akito by the arms dragging her inside, where Mercury proceeded to call the police.

Tears dripped down Tohru's cheeks as Kyo looked up at her painfully.

"Why?" She whispered. Kyo coughed.

"People do crazy things for the ones they love" He replied. He raised a hand and stroked her cheek. "You can hold me now" Tohru's tears spilled onto his face.

"Not like this" She cried. Kyo smiled softly.

"Tohru, promise me that you'll move on" He whispered. Tohru shook her head. "Promise me" He closed his eyes.

"Don't leave me!" Tohru cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**On the Run**

**Chapter Seven**

For the next few days, Tohru sat in her room, not eating or drinking. Her friends were worried about her, including Hana and Utoni, who has come to visit.

"She's going to kill herself if she doesn't eat" Utoni said. "Damn that woman!" She slammed a fist on the table.

Yuki had never really gotten along with Kyo, but now that he was gone, he felt a sort of loss that he'd never thought he could feel towards the cat. Perhaps it was because they were no longer trapped by thier spirits. He was worried about Tohru, who had become like a sister to him and to all the Sohmas. She had freed them from a curse that had them trapped for years. She was thier salvation, but in her moment of triumph, she lost the one person she cared about more than anything.

Kyo was floating in nothingness. He had no sense of time or direction. He didn't know if he was awake or sleeping.

"Where am I?" He asked. A young woman with beautiful red hair appeared before him.

"You are in the space between" She replied, holding a hand out to him.

"Mom?" Kyo choked back. Naru smiled at him and held out her hand.

"That was a nasty wound you recieved" She said, pointing to the hole in his stomach. Kyo looked at it, horrified.

"Am I dead?" He asked.

"Do you want to be?" Naru asked.

"Yes..I mean No...I don't know" Kyo said frustrated. "If I said yes, would I be with you?" Naru looked at him gently.

"Yes, but you would be with out Tohru and she would be without you" She said. Another figure appeared. This woman looked young, but she also looked wise beyond her years. She had silver blonde hair and a crescent moon on her forhead.

"Are you an angel?" Kyo asked. The woman laughed, her voice was musical and light.

"No" She said. "I am the goddess Selenity, the original bearer of the silver crystal which my great granddaughter, Usagi, not holds in her possession" She smiled at the orange haired boy and held out her hand.

"You have sacrificed much, Sohma Kyo" She said. "And for that, I will grant you your life if that is what you wish"

"I would liked to live" Kyo said. "I would like to hold Tohru in my arms and tell her that I love her. I would like to grow old without the fear of being a monster" Selenity smiled.

"You are an honest boy with a good heart" She said. "Because of that, I will allow you to defy death" She placed a hand on his stomach and the wound closed up, leaving no trace that he was ever shot. Naru smiled at her son.

"Have a good future" She said. "I am proud of you" Kyo closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was standing outside the temple. Momiji, who had been sitting on the steps tossing a ball in the air, stopped and looked at him with very wide blue eyes.

"Hey twerp" Kyo said. This phrase caused Momiji to jump up and throw his arms around Kyo.

"You're alive" He exclaimed. "But how?" Kyo ruffled the blonde's hair.

"How about we go inside and I tell everyone all at once" Momiji nodded and dragged Kyo into the house.

"Kyo's Alive!" He shouted. "Come on everyone, Kyo is here" Utoni stormed into the room.

"Momiji that isn't...holy..." She dropped the towel she was holding. "Orange top?" She said questioningly. Shigure entered the room.

"Momiji what is all the yelling about?" He asked, not even noticing Kyo. Momiji gestured to the older boy.

"Kyo's alive" Shigure turned to look and nearly had a heart attack.

Once everyone was assembled, Kyo told them what he had experienced and what Selenity had said. Tohru's eyes filled with tears as she saw the man she loved, sitting and talking as if he had never been shot. She flung her arms around him and he welcomed her embrace. She burried her face into his chest, sobs wracking her body. Everyone else decided to give the couple privacy and left, hurriedly.

Kyo and Tohru stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms until morning. They were truly happy and were ready to put the past behind them.

THE END


End file.
